Project Samuel
by kartracer76
Summary: The story of a young human boy who becomes Na'vi and his strugles for acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

Sam hated his father, he was obsessed with his work. Time and time again he asked him what he was doing in those RDA labs but he would always answer his question with another question. This drove Sam barking mad. His father had been selected to go to Pandora to help with the Avatar Program, this was all Sam knew... and all he wanted to know.

Sam had been feeling ill one day and spent the day in bed, he quickly fell asleep. He dreampt that he was taken to his fathers lab and injected with some kind of syrum that burned worse than pouring alchohol on a fresh wound. Sam awoke at 2 am, sweating like he had just run a mile in two minuits and he felt a buring feeling in his right arm, he could have sworn it was a dream. The next day he woke to the sounds of birds chirping, the sound came from his alarm clock, he chuckled when the thought came accross his mind that perhaps the birds were real. He started his daily routine off by trying to find the will to get out of bed and make the short journey to the bathroom to clean himself up. After falling several times and swearing profusly Sam finnaly made it to the bathroom, he prepared himself for the usual "you useless garbage" speach that took place almost everyday infront of the mirror but this morning there was something different. His face was no longer as pale and his sickly grey eyes had a shimmer to them, he was still just as tall and skinny as ever. Sam stepped back from the mirror and quickly splashed some cold-recycled water in his face. He grabbed a towel and cleared his eyes, and prepared himself for another look in the mirror. This time he was sure he wasnt dreaming. He liked the "changes" he saw. The rest of the morning went as usual, eating breakfast alone and trying to find his school books among the piles of his fathers papers and research notes. But all the while his mind was still trying to figure out that crazy dream... if it could be called that.

That morning at school the local prick, Jesse Irsken, decided to play another game of "beat the hell out of Sam." Jesse was a freakishly large kid for 17 and was just as freakishly stupid. Sam was sitting on a bench in the schools recreation area when a heavy fist made contact with his shoulder. "Hey dumbass!" Jesse leared while his cronies stood by and laughed. He walked up to Sam while he was laying on the ground and gave him a cheap shot to the ribs. Sam coughed up a pool of blood, he could have cared less about the comments and the punch in the shoulder but now he was pissed off. Sam stood up and gave Jesse a menising look. Jesse backed away, he had no idea what was going through Sam's mind but he liked it, it was more fun when his victims actualy put up a fight. A small crowd had gathered but there were no teachers were in sight, no one could blame them, this was the worst school in the city. Jesse lunged at Sam and a huge meaty fist came flying his way, through some strange series of thoughts Sam actualy dodged the punch and landed his small fist right in the middle of Jesse' stomach. Jesse fell backwards and was almost frightened at the power of such a small person. He gave Sam a devilish smirk but that quickly dissapeared from his face as he soon turned green and ran to the nearest trash can to loose his breakfast. The small group that had gathered stood there stunned at what had transpired. Sam quickly gathered his things and headed straight home, he had no idea what had happened but he wanted to get home and sort it all out. Another day out of school wouldn't harm his 64% average mark and its not like he was going for an attendance record. The entire day he sat on the couch waiting for his father to return home, he knew that it wasn't a dream.


	2. Becoming

**A/N: This is chapter 2 of my first ever fanfiction. Please read and review! I hope you guys enjoy this!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction. All characters, locations and related items are property of Twentieth Century Fox. I do however own Samuel Opel, Dr. Gregory Opel, Jesse Irsken, Jordan Reeme and any other characters to follow.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was late, Sam looked at the clock on the table, 12:37, "where the hell is he?" Sam said under his breath. The phone rang and Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard it. He followed the annoying ring tone to where the phone was, he picked it up wondering "who would be calling here of all places, and at this hour?"

"hello?" Sam said with a slight rasp in his voice.

"Sam, its dad, I'm going to be heading to England for two weeks to finish some research, I want you to stay at home. It sounds strange but I don't want you going to school or leaving the house. You'll understand why in a few days." The next thing Sam heard was the dial tone.

Sam looked at the phone for a few seconds before screaming at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" "I HAVE TO STAY IN THIS HELL HOLE FOR A BLOODY FORTNIGHT?!" He was about to continue his rant but there was a knocking on the other side of the wall followed by the words, "shut the hell up kid!" The paper thin walls in this apartment offered no privacy. He was tired and decided to fall asleep on the pile of laundry that was at his feet. It was by far the worst night of his life.

Sam trudged around the house for the next four days bored out of his mind. Vexed at what his father had told him but he obeyed him, the guy was smart, not much of a father but he was wise to follow his instructions. Sam hadn't shaved in four days and knew that he would have something gnarly growing on his face. He went to the only mirror in the house and almost fainted.

"Blue?" he whispered. Sam was scared, he took another look in the mirror, this time he actually looked at himself, for the last four days he was drinking every bit of booze he could find. There was no way that he could have noticed this while he was drunk. His skin was blue... his eyes were yellow and his hair had started to turn black, but there was no facial hair, the one reason he had for looking in the mirror. He had stripes and a thought immediately crossed his mind, "Na'vi?" He had read some of his fathers notes and he knew more about the Na'vi than most civilians. When his father was away he would sometimes read his research notes and found one set of documents particularly intriguing, the files were tittled "Human/Na'vi Gene Splicing." Sam wasn't an idiot and he made the connection. Sam was the guinea pig for this experiment. He was slowly and soon to be painfully becoming Na'vi.

Sam sat there on the bathroom floor, when a smile started to form on his face.

"So it wasn't a dream." He muttered to himself. Sam wasn't mad at all, you would expect that most people would have gone out in a fit of rage and destroyed everything in sight but not Sam, he was happy. For so long he was fed up with his human life, he hated the fact that others were stronger than him.

Sam spent the day going through his fathers files to try and figure out what else he had planned, Sam found what he was looking for. A set of documents that accurately described what was going to happen to his body and when. Over the next 36 hours his tail was supposed to develop and his height was supposed to increase, he loved the idea of a tail. But his smile soon turned into a frown, he knew that when his height increased he would be in incredible pain, much greater than any growth spurt.

He set about preparing for this and searched his entire apartment for every bottle of Aspirin they had. It wouldn't do much but it would help. But one thing ate at his mind, why was this process so "quick?"

He was in incredible pain and he couldn't move. Sam thought that he was experiencing hell first hand. The pain was so great and the Aspirin was completely useless. He passed out and slept for a full 48 hours, his body was exhausted.

Sam woke up starving, he took a quick look at the documents beside his bed and was relieved, the worst part had passed. The only changs that were to take place now were for his queue to form and some facial structuring to change, but that would all take place slowly over the next 2 weeks.

Sam jumped out of bed and immediately smacked his head on the ceiling fan. Swearing and rubbing his head Sam made his way to the bathroom. This was the first morning that he smiled when he looked in the mirror, Sam took a deep breath and said to himself, "I feel like a day on the town."


	3. Fresh Air

**In this chapter some more stuff happens, in my next chapter things will pick up even faster and then in the chapter after that! look out!!**

**A/N: This is chapter 3 of my first ever fanfiction. Please read and review! I hope you guys enjoy this!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction. All characters, locations and related items are property of Twentieth Century Fox. I do however own Samuel Opel, Dr. Gregory Opel, Jesse Irsken, Jordan Reeme, Jason Stevens, Norman Wilson, and any other characters to follow.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam grimaced when he realized that clothing for a 6'1" tall human wouldn't fit a 8'2" Na'vi/Human hybrid. But thankfully it was rather warm outside and a pair of old jeans made the perfect pair of shorts. Sam looked around for some t-shirts he got as promotional items in beer boxes and found one to his liking. The shirt was massive on any human but fit him quiet well. After thirty seconds with the scissors his tail fit through his jean-shorts easily.

Sam made his way to the door but stopped just before opening it and making his way outside, a thought ran across his mine, "How would people react to seeing a Na'vi on the city streets?" Of course about 99% of the general public knew of the existence of Pandora and the Na'vi, they were also aware of how the Na'vi looked... But what would happen if they were to see one at the cinema or at the local arcade? As soon as the thought came into his head it had gone, Sam needed some "fresh" air and he had his heart set on seeing the newest "Escape from Mars!" movie. He made up his mind, he was going outside and if anyone shot him a queer look he would rip their head off, lord knows he could with a body as strong as his.

As soon as he stepped out of the apartment complex peoples heads were turned his way, Sam didn't like the attention. Sam decided to stop off at his friend Jordan's house, he knew that its better to look strange with friends than to look strange on your own. Jordan only lived a few blocks away but Sam wished that it was right next door, so many people were making comments about him and he couldn't stand it.

After 6 blocks of hell he finally made it to Jordan's complex, he went through the scenario in his head of telling Jordan about what had happened a million times but each time it either ended up with Jordan screaming and running away or asking weather he was stoned or not. Sam preferred the second result.

He gave what he thought to be a light knock on the door but his new strength made a small dent in the metal door. Jordan answered the door and nearly fainted. They stood their stareing at eachother for what felt like forever before Sam piped up. "Hey Jordan, Sam here!"

Jordan was a smart kid and knew about the RDA's Avatar program, he thought that Sam got an Avatar, somehow. "Sam is that really you? or am I stoned?"

Sam laughed at his friends bewielderment, "you're probably baked man, for the past 5 years I've never seen you sober."

Jordan was indeed high but he was still able to function. "So you've got an Avatar... lucky bastard."

Sam looked at his feet then back at Jordan, "You gunna invite me in or am I going to have to stand out here looking like an idiot with my thumb up my ass?"

Jordan snapped out of his trance and stepped aside letting Sam into the small apartment. Jordan lived on his own, his parents kicked him out a year ago when they found out he was dealing at school. With all the money he made from that he was able to afford a small apartment. It's not surprising how many people turn to narcotics in a world like this. Sam looked around the apartment and found what he was looking for, he reached down and grabbed a slice of day old pizza off the table, it was cold but still good. It tasted even better with his new senses.

Jordan gave him a cross look and sternly said, "that was my breakfast ya douche."

"Sorry man but I haven't eaten for like two days!" Argued Sam.

Jordan looked at Sam, trying to take in what he was seeing. "So is this an Avatar?"

Sam sat on a chair that was almost dollhouse sized compared to him and took a deep breath. "No, this isn't an Avatar... My asshole dad decided to use me as a test subject in his latest experiment."

Jordan was confused, and rightly so. "Just one question Sam."

"Yea, what is it?" asked Sam.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Now Sam was confused, but he then remembered why he came here in the first place. "Thought we'd go hit up the scene."

Jordan lifted his right eyebrow and a smirk streaked across his face, "just give me two minuets and I'll be ready."

Sam and Jordan went about their usual idiotic behaviour in public as if they were still two humans. The looks that came their way were numerous. Some people took pictures or videos, others called friends and family to let them know what they were seeing.

Jordan looked up at Sam, "what's with them?"

Sam shrugged, "not everyone is as familiar with Na'vi and Avatars as us man, I wouldn't be surprised if the cops showed up!" Sam and Jordan laughed at the absurdity of that comment.

"Well shit, speak of the devil." Sam sighed.

Just then two police officers walked up to them, they were dumbstruck by what they were seeing before them.

One of the officers chimed in, "we got reports of two kids making trouble at the arcade, the owner said one of 'em was blue."

Sam decided to take advantage of his new "race." He confronted one of the officers, he was a tall man and very well built, as Sam approached him the officer put his hand on his gun and was shaking like a mad man.

Sam knelt down to eye level with the officer, "you think that just because one Na'vi was causing trouble at an arcade you think I did it? And what about calling me blue? Is that your little racist pet name for my people?"

The officers looked at eachother with wide eyes, they had just gotten off of their suspension for wrongly accusing a black man for stealing from a liqure store. They didn't want any more trouble.

The smaller officer then said, "were sorry boys, just stay out of trouble."

Sam stood back up and a smile streaked across his face, "glad you see it our way officers!"

They continued on their way, after about two blocks of silence Sam and Jordan looked at each other and started laughing, people continued to slow down and stare as they walked by.

"How the heck did you know that would work? You're one crazy sonofabitch!" Jordan said between fits of laughter.

Sam took a deep breath, "the cops here get in shit on a daily basis for racist stuff, ever read the news?" Jordan shook his head, of course he didn't read the news, he hated this city so much that he was almost in denial of its existence.

That night Sam wandered home in a drunken stupor, Jordan was smart enough to bring his backpac with some vodka, almost all of the kids in his city drank, it was the only way they could ignore the fact that their world was slowly dying... and so were they.

Hitting his head on every door jam on the way through his apartment Sam found what he thought was either a couch his bed or the dinner table. Whatever it was it was soft.

It was well past two in the afternoon when Sam woke up. His assumption was correct, he fell asleep on the dinner table and his fathers research documents made a very nice bedding. He hadn't been awake for more than five seconds before he heard a knock at the door. Grumbling as he made his was to the door to meet whoever it was.

Sam opened the door slowly only allowing his eyes to be seen, he saw two men outside, clean-cut and wearing work suits, then he saw their RDA name tags. Sam opened the door all the way to greet the men. They looked at him as if he were another human, Sam was almost happy to see them looking at him as if here werent a freak. Not that he cared what people thought about him but it felt nice not to have people gawking at him.

"Samuel Opel?" One of the men said acquisitively.

"yea that's me." Was Sam's reply, he should have said something a little more respectful but he was hungover.

The second man joined in, "We need to speak with you inside, we are here as per your fathers wishes."

Sam was bewildered but stepped aside to let the two men in. Sam shut the door and walked up to them, "what does Greg want you guys here for?"

The two men looked at each other then to Sam, "I am Jason Stevens and this is my associate Norman Wilson. The RDA was alerted to a Na'vi in the public eye yesterday and your father was certain it was you. We were sent by his request to make sure you stay in this apartment." Jason was a slightly short man with red hair, a ginger with pale skin and all. He was trim and filled out his suit very well. Norman was a very strong African American, he was incredibly muscular and was very tall.

"He would put up a very good fight against me." Sam thought to himself. "Wait, you guys are my babysitters?" Sam blurted out.

"In the simplest terms yes, we are here to make sure you do not leave this apartment complex." Norman said sternly.

"Great, a week with you guys... either of you two play video games?"

Jason and Norman looked at Sam for a second, then each other, they reached into their duffel bags and pulled out the latest gaming console along with a healthy assortment of games.

Sam was astonished. "You guys are alright, who wants a beer?"

* * *

And the plot thickens!!!

**Remember guys; Read, review, enjoy!**


	4. A New Begining

**Some more things happen, soon the story will become more serious. **

**A/N: This is chapter 4 of my first ever fanfiction. Please read and review! I hope you guys enjoy this!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction. All characters, locations and related items are property of Twentieth Century Fox. I do however own Samuel Opel, Dr. Gregory Opel, Jesse Irsken, Jordan Reeme, Jason Stevens, Norman Wilson, and any other characters to follow.**

* * *

The week went by fast, not just quick but lightning fast. Jason and Norman were pretty cool guys. Great drinking buddies.

It was a Monday when Sam's father walked through the door, he was half asleep, he didn't handle jet lag very well. Sam was on the couch when his father walked up to him.

"I thought I told you to not leave the apartment." Greg said in a irritated manner looking down at his "son."

Sam opened his eyes just a little, the early morning sunshine burned his retinas. Even though the sunlight was broken due to the heavy pollution it was still enough to almost blind him.

Sam sat up and looked at his father. "I'm not an animal, I can't stay in one small apartment for two weeks solid."

Greg shot Sam an irate look then he set off for the kitchen, he checked the cupboards above the fridge. Nothing. He checked under the sink. Nothing. Sam got up and slowly walked over to the bathroom. On his way over his father stopped him.

"Did you drink all my vodka and beer?" Greg stood there with an expressionless face.

Sam took a moment to come up with an answer, his head felt like there were accountants cranking add machines in his head.

"Takes allot to get a buzz in this body." Sam looked over at the two RDA officers slumped over in recliners fast asleep. "Norm and Jason are pretty good drinkers themselves." Sam was almost putting all his weight on the door to the bathroom, he could barely keep his balance.

Greg just scoffed and walked away, "pack your things, were leaving for Pandora tomorrow." Was his final remark after leaving the room.

All his life Sam had dreamed of going to Pandora, he would spend hours just thinking about the lush green landscape, the countless different species of alien creatures and what loved the most, Na'vi. He stood there in a daze for what seemed like an eternity until Jason grabbed onto his arm. He was crawling on his stomach, he was still drunk from the previous night.

"You headed to Pandora?" Jason said in a broken and slurred sentence.

Sam took a second to reply. "I guess so." On the outside Sam was almost dead, but on the inside he was jumping around and screaming like a child who just got a new bike. Only this was better. Much better.

Sam went to talk to his father, his bedroom door was shut, Sam opened it a crack and heard him on the phone.

"Yes... yes... I understand... don't worry, I'll take care of the traitors.... He doesn't know... Thank you sir." Greg hung up the phone and looked out the window at his dying world. Sam could have swore he saw a tear streak across his fathers face.

Sam opened the door and knocked on it as he walked in, his father quickly wiped his face clear, he had been crying. Sam slowly walked up to the broken man, he never talked to his father and never knew what kind of person he was.

"Dad?" This was the first time he called his father that, it was either "Greg"or "Doctor" never "Dad." The word tickled his tung when he said it, it almost felt good.

Greg turned around slowly, "what is it? Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Its just that... I... umm... thanks, for doing this for me." Sam looked down at his new body. This was the one thing his father did in his entire life that made him happy.

Greg quickly turned back to the his window, unable to look Sam in the eyes. "Get packing. We have to get to a briefing in an hour."

He walked out the door with a puzzled look on his face. "Somethings not right." Sam said under his breath.

Sam packed a few belongings, his watch, photos of friends, his laptop, and some jump drives with his music and movies. He knew the RDA would supply him with clothing but he packed some new clothes that he bought a week prior. He didn't want to spend his entire time there in Avatar gear. He was ready to go and couldn't wait a second longer.

Jason and Norman were finally awake and went about the apartment collecting their things.

They left without words, Sam simply gave them a polite nod and said "Hope to see you boys on Pandora soon." They looked at Sam and realized that while they were intoxicated they had told him things... many things.

As soon as he turned around after closing the door his father was right there.

"Were leaving now, get your bag." Were Gregs only words before he walked past Sam and out the door.

Sam grabbed his bag and followed quickly behind his father. For the entire drive there was not a word spoken, the awkward silence was only broken by the honks and shouts of the morning traffic. Sam hated cars, they were the reason that Earth was dying and he wanted to destroy anything that harmed this planet.

They arrived at the RDA orientation center. It was a small building, the only small one for miles, it had a big sign out front the read, "RDA Orientation and Education Facility." Sam walked through the huge revolving doors behind his father. They walked quickly and the people around knew to get out of the way.

After an agonizing five hour lecture on the basics of living on Pandora and some of the native plant and animal life that should be avoided Sam and his father were on their way home for the last time.

The next morning Sam woke up in the car, it seems that his father carried him out there in the early morning so as to let him sleep for most of the long drive to the launch station. The launch station was located about four and a half hours out of town. "Out of town" was a gross overstatement, there was no such thing as "out of town." Almost every square inch of Earth was covered by cityscape and industrial complexes. He was happy to be leaving. They could all die in their unclean world for all Sam cared, he was heading to a better place, he could live with nature instead of destroy it.

When Sam first laid his eyes on the shuttle that would take them to the ISV Venture Star he was at a loss for words, so were the flight crew when they first saw Sam. He had read about the Valkyrie ships in textbooks and on Internet pages but to see one in front of him was amazing. Once on board they were quickly strapped in and were briefed on where they would go once they docked with ISV Venture Star.

The trip to the Venture Star only took an hour, to Sam it felt like ten minuets partly because he was sleeping for most of the journey. On board the Venture star Sam was brought to a specially prepared cryo capsule that was ment just for him.

Sam jumped in and had a smile on his face from ear to ear. As soon as the attendant come to check on him his smile faded quickly.

"Excited?" The young woman asked with a grin.

Sam looked at her with an innocent face, "what makes you say that?"

The woman let out a soft chuckle, Sam liked this girl, "your tail is wagging like a puppy dog who's about to go to the park."

Sam's face turned red, and his tail immediately stopped. They both laughed and as she finished prepping his capsule.

"I hope you're the one who's here to greet me when I wake up." Sam said in a calm and sincere tone.

The young girl smiled at him, it looked like a smile that was reserved for people she really liked. "I'll wake you up early so we can talk more."

Sam was about to say something but she pushed a button and his capsule slid shut like a drawer. He knew that you don't dream in cryo but he would try, try to dream about her.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this!!!


	5. A New Home

**Sorry it took me so long to update. A new semester started in school and chemestry is hard work!! My updates will be sapced out a little further from now on as I will be busy with school and job hunting.  
**

**Thanks to all for your great reviews and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Nothing much happens in this one unfortunatly. The next one will have *spoiler* betrayal and hope in it so keep your eyes on this fanfic!**

**A/N: This is chapter 5 of my first ever fanfiction. Please read and review! I hope you guys enjoy this!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction. All characters, locations and related items are property of Twentieth Century Fox. I do however own Samuel Opel, Dr. Gregory Opel, Jesse Irsken, Jordan Reeme, Jason Stevens, Norman Wilson, and any other characters to follow.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Year: 2161, 7 years after the time of great sorrow.

Jake was sleeping soundly in his hammock, throughout the clan he was known for how late he could sleep but many of the Omaticaya understood the fact that his tawtute mind was well accustomed to sleeping late. It would take some time before he would Be more like the Na'vi.

Neytiri had been sitting on a branch some five feet above his sleeping body when she started to become increasingly impatient. Her tail was swinging back and forth at blinding speed. She had missed another early hunt because of her mate and his strange sleeping habits.

Several Na'vi who were near by saw Neytiri and a they immediately knew what was about to happen. Neytiri slowly spread herself flat against the branch she was sitting on and reached down to Jake's hammock, she couldn't quite reach so she adjusted herself so that she was hanging upside down with her powerful legs holding her onto the branch. Carefully she began to tug at the side of Jake's hammock until it was on its side, Jake began to stir with the sudden movement and this caused him to roll right out of his bedding. Jake plummeted some thirty feet until he was caught by the safety net that had been erected. During his free fall Jake screamed and thrashed about until he felt the comforting support of the net. He knew that feeling all to well. It had become an almost weekly occurance, Jake would sleep too late and Neytiri would toss him out of his hammock. Clan members would watch laughing as their olo'eyktan fell screaming and flailing to what he thought was certain death.

Jake sat up in the safety net, it had been strengthened many times so as to endure the waking ritual of the ex-dream-walker. He was dazed and confused, he then looked up to see about twelve Na'vi looking down at him trying to hold back their laughter. One face caught his eye in particular, it was Neytiri smiling down at him with such joy in her golden eyes.

"One of these days this net is going to break and you'll regret waking me like this!" Jake yelled up to his mate with a lighthearted tone.

A few of the watching clan members who did not understand English looked to Neytiri with puzzled expressions. That was until she started to laugh and replied to him in Na'vi.

"Soon Jake, you will wake like Na'vi, not sleeping like a pile of rock."

It took a second for what Neytiri said to register in Jake's mind, he had been with the Omaticaya for a little over seven human years and he still had trouble with casual conversation. Much like Norm's linguistic skills when they first arrived he was too formal in how he spoke. Every day Jake would learn something new and improve his Na'vi a little more.

When the thought of Norm's Na'vi came across his mind Jake remembered what he was to do that day. Jake had talked with Max, Norm and some of the other scientists about how one final transport was coming to Pandora. After countless meetings Jake knew three things about the incoming tawtute transport; 1. There were scientists and supplies on board, no weapons. 2. There were several diplomats from 6 countries on board who were requesting a meeting with Jake, it seemed that he was seen as a diplomat himself. Parker Selfrigde had sent a high speed transmission ahead to Earth when the humans were exiled. This caused many countries to take action and overthrow the RDA. Now The tawtute wanted peace. 3. Some kind of human with a "genetic anomaly" was arriving. The third point was rather confusing to Jake but when the time came Max and Norm would explain it to him. After ten minuets in the lab they could tell Jake everything about the "genetic anomaly."

Jake made his way back to Neytiri, he walked up to her with a look of utter contempt on his face but when she saw this her ears drooped and her eyes glistened.

Upon seeing this Jake couldn't help but smile. "There's now way I can stay mad at you, lets get going, its almost noon."

Neytiri laughed and grabbed her mate by the arm, "I am the one who should be telling you to get going."

The two shared a soft laugh before departing for Hells gate. It would take 4 hours by ikran to travel there from the new Kelutrel.

Sam felt sick, he felt like someone had thrown him off of a bridge onto a highway. Then his eyes focused and he saw that he was in a cryo pod. His memory came back, he was on his way to Pandora. He shifted around in the pod, then his tail come up by his face. He admired the majestic beauty of it but his nose started to tickle... he let out a sneeze that sounded like a cross between a hiss and a growl.

Sam was stunned, then he laughed. "What a body."

After five minuets of waiting his capsule opened, he had spent almost his entire time awake thinking of different things he could talk about with the cute cryo technician. When his eyes adjusted to the striking florescent light he saw that the technician that woke him was a man, he looked to be in his mid 40's and was very pale. Florescent light did nothing for a tan.

"Excuse me, but where is that young girl who put me into cryo?"

The technician looked at Sam for a moment but then his thoughts caught up with him. "That was Sarah, she was a cryo technician at the station above earth."

Sam had the feeling that she was only a worker on the station that the ISV was docked to. He sighed in frustration, he wanted to talk to her. He felt alone.

Sam drifted though the seemingly empty cryo bay and into the Valkyrie landing craft. The next 2 hours seemed like a total blur to him. Pilots walked by performing final checks and scientists and crew strapped themselves into the seats around him. He felt the craft shutter as it broke free of the ISV, they began the rapid descent down to Pandora, down to his new home.

About fifteen minuets before they were to land a voice came over the intercom.

"All personnel please put on your exo-packs, I repeat, exo-packs on."

Concern was growing in the back of Sam's mind. He could breathe in the human atmosphere but what would happen when he was exposed to the Pandoran atmosphere? Sam thought about it for a second but his mind suddenly switched to another topic. He cursed his ADD(Attention Deficit Disorder). Here they were in the twenty second century, they had cures for almost every condition and sickness, they were able to repair spinal cords so people could walk once more but they couldn't fix one kids attention handicapped mind. This made Sam very forgetful as he sometimes wouldn't pay attention to some things, but others he could spend hours doing or learning about. He could become absolutely absorbed in something that interested him. Like the Na'vi and Pandora.

Sam's stomach lurched when they touched down. He was nervous. He didn't know what would happen when they opened the sealed ramp door.

A voice once again came over the intercom. "All personnel please make your way to the briefing room in the main structure. You will be met by the leaders of several Na'vi tribes and the pxantute."

Sam was eager to meet the Na'vi. He wanted to become one of them.

The ramp opened and the Pandoran gasses entered the seating area, Sam stopped breathing for a second. His throat closed up and he slumped over in his seat. A few seconds later Sam was awake again. He had passed out but now he could breathe the "air" that felt so warm and clean. Stepping out of the transport Sam looked into the sky, several ikran flew overheard.

"I'm home."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Kelutrel: Litteraly meaning "HomeTree." The Na'vi home.**

**Tawtute: Na'vi term for humans, meaning "Sky People."**

**Pxantute: Na'vi name for those aloud to stay after the time of great sorrow. Meaning "Worthy People."**

**Ikran: Indignous flying creature of Pandora. Used by Na'vi for hunting and transport.**

**Olo'eyktan: Na'vi leader.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one!!!! MORE TO COME! OMG!**


	6. Ticket to Paridise

**Hey everyone, I found some spare time to work on this chapter and I think you will like it. Its a bit longer that the last few and I am sure that they will get longer and longer!**

**Thanks to all for your great reviews and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**A/N: This is chapter 6 of my first ever fanfiction. Please read and review! I hope you guys enjoy this!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction. All characters, locations and related items are property of Twentieth Century Fox. I do however own Samuel Opel, Dr. Gregory Opel, Jesse Irsken, Jordan Reeme, Jason Stevens, Norman Wilson, and any other characters to follow.**

* * *

Sam made his way across the tarmac to the main facility. He was amazed at the number of Na'vi he saw. It was comforting in a strange way. Sam looked around and he took in everything that was in sight, the people, the sun, the sky, and the trees. When he saw the lush vegetation he nearly cried. He had never seen any trees that grew naturally, the only trees that existed on Earth were farmed and kept in giant greenhouses so they were protected from the sickening atmosphere. He looked upon the untamed beauty of the forests and thought about running through the long grass, climbing trees and breathing the wonderful Pandoran air.

As Sam walked along he noted the 'decrease' in gravity. Pandora's gravitational strength was about 80% of Earth's and he could feel his steps were lighter and more graceful. But the increased air density made it almost difficult to gain traction on the loose dirt he had now started to walk across.

Still in his own thoughts, Sam unwittingly bumped into a Na'vi. Sam backed away, almost scared. The mysterious Na'vi was ten feet tall, two more than Sam and this made him very nervous. If he had offended him Sam could be torn to shreds by the larger figure. Slowly the native lifted his arm and pointed in the direction of the airlock on the outside of the main facility.

"Go in, we will brief you all when we are ready."

His voice was calm and very authoritative. His fluency in English was astounding.

Sam apologized and ran to the airlock. He opened the door and quickly made his way in. He leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. That was then replaced with anxiety. Sam remembered how he had almost blacked out when he got his first taste of the Pandoran air, he didn't know what would happen when he once again changed atmospheres.

The vents opened inside the doorway and Sam began to prepare for the worst. He heard a set of compressors kick in behind the wall. Slowly the gasses were exchanged and Sam barely noticed. Sam felt dizzy but he didn't pass out or anything. It seemed as though his body adjusted for the change before he felt it.

The second door automatically opened and Sam made his ay down the deserted halls. The floors were covered in coloured arrows to direct people. The largest arrow, a blue one, marked the way to the briefing hall. As Sam walked down the halls he saw what looked to be a nursery. There were about five children playing in the small room. All of the children ran to the glass wall that separated them from the hall and looked at Sam with curiosity. He stopped and knelt down to what was almost eye level. He gave the children a quick wave and a forced smile. The children let out loud giggles and ran back to the care taker. They would occasionally peak their heads out from behind her, smile and laugh, then quickly bury their faces back into her lab coat. They couldn't have been more than three or four years old.

Sam continued his march to the briefing hall. Once their he discovered that he was late. He quietly made his way to a chair that was located at the back of the room, not wanting to cause anymore of a disruption. The meeting went by quickly, they went over almost everything that he heard in the briefing on Earth. Then three Na'vi made their way to the stage. One of which was the one that Sam had bumped into earlier.

The mysterious male made his way to the front of the room and spoke aloud, "Welcome to Pandora. I am the Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya Clan, my name is Jake Sully."

Sam was astonished, the man he bumped into and almost threw over was the leader of the Na'vi in this area. Sam mentally prepared himself for the command that he was to return to earth. He had read the reports of how Jake, the former marine and avatar driver, became the new clan leader. Sam had never seen a picture of the man and he was hard to distinguish from the other Na'vi. Except for his five digits on his hands and feet.

"We will judge weather you are worthy to live here. Some of you will be forced to return to your dying planet. Others will have the privilege of staying on this world." Jake looked to the back of the room directly at Sam. "After we discuss your restrictions and how you are to live here, we will talk to each one of you individually so our Tsahik and myself can determine if you are a threat or not."

A lump formed in Sam's throat. He had just arrived and now he was certain he would be forced to return to Earth. The dying, rotting, stinking hellhole that was his home world.

As Jake and the two other Na'vi addressed the group and continued with their list of do's and dont's Sam became increasingly nervous. He lost track of time and was oblivious to the fact that the meeting had ended.

Sam jumped out of his seat when a hand rested on his shoulder. Sam stood up panting looking at the other figure. It was Jake Sully. Sam immediately remembered his manners and greeted the Olo'eyktan in the way that he was told on Earth. Jake returned the gesture and he began to speak.

"You must be Sam Opel." Sam nodded. "We need to talk, don't worry your not going back to Earth. I just want to ask you a few questions about your father and the RDA."

Sam immediately let out the breath he had been holding. "What do you need to know?"

After what seemed like several hours of questioning Sam was finally given the OK to live on Pandora, it was one of the happiest moments of his life. The questions were mostly about his fathers research and what he knew about the RDA back on Earth. Sam couldn't give Jake very much information and he apologized many times for his ignorance. Jake simply gave a soft chuckle and continued on with more questions.

After Jake left the room Sam got up and made his way to the barracks. Since there were no military personnel at Hells Gate the area had plenty of space. In a couple of rooms walls had been torn down to make larger living quarters. Sam was lucky enough to get one of the larger rooms. It wasn't really luck but more necessity. An eight foot tall Na'vi would find it very cramped inside a normal marine living space.

Sam was exhausted and fell onto his bed, his feet stuck out over the edge and he made a mental note to find some way of extending it. Then Sam realized that he hadn't seen his father all day, other than at the briefing and when they exited the transport. Sam fell asleep wondering where Greg was.

* * *

  
Jake walked slowly to the Avatar cabin. His mind was busy with memorizing all the new faces and names. He thought about Sam, he wanted to ask how he became Na'vi while on Earth. Had the humans found a way to transfer a mind into an Avatar? He would ask Dr. Opel more in the morning to clarify a few things for him. When Jake met with Gregory he seemed like a decent man. He was a scientist with no combat training, that put Jake at ease but he had a strange feeling in the back of his mind about the man. There was nothing about the mans career or how he answered Jakes questions that made him seem off but he gave Jake the feeling that he was up to something. Jake aloud him to stay because of his extensive knowledge of Na'vi anatomy. Another good doctor would be a blessing.

As Alpha Centauri A set in the distance Jake saw the forest come alive. The soft bio-luminescence of the plants - and himself - made him forget about his troubles. Jake sat with his back to a tree and listened to the wind, the trees and the wildlife. He could hear Eywa's breath, her heartbeat, and her airlock?

Jake opened his eyes and looked around, off in the distance he saw a figure exiting an airlock and tip-toeing along the wall that lead towards the back of the facility. Jake quickly got up to his feet and stalked the shadow. When the person turned on a flashlight Jake saw his face, it was Dr. Opel. He was wearing nothing more than an exo-pack and some pants, he knew that shoes would make unnecessary noise. Jake continued to follow the man from afar. He was stealthy but he didn't want the man to turn around and see a ten foot tall blue giant lumbering over him. That would surely make the new scientists uneasy to hear of that.

Jake had his bow and hunting knife with him, they were only worn as a symbolic gesture to show that he was th leader. Should the man be armed Jake would be ready.

Jake continued to follow Dr. Opel to the back of the compound. The only thing that was around the back was the habitat modules. Almost all of the scientists and personnel lived in that area.

Jake knew what he was doing. The only item of interest back there were the life support systems. Dr. Opel approached the control unit at the side of one of the modules. Jake quickly readied his bow and grabbed a poison tipped arrow from his quiver. The light from the flashlight was moving about frantically, it seems that he was in a rush to shut it down. Jake took aim and considered the corrections he had to make. There was almost no wind but from his distance it would surely come into affect. Jake pulled back, took a deep breath, said a short prayer to Eywa and loosed his arrow. It flew true and straight.

The next thing he heard was a the sound of wood entering flesh at high speed and a loud yell of pain.

Neytiri woke and saw that her mate wasn't in the bed beside her. She leaped out of bed and ran towards the source of the screaming. She ran faster and faster, hearing the moans of pain coming from the other side of the compound. She saw Jake standing over the limp, lifeless body of Dr. Opel. His hands covered in blood.

"Jake!!! What have you done?" Neytiri screamed in disbeliefe and horror.

Jake looked to her with those eyes which were so full of life. "He was trying to kill them."

Neytiri stood there in confusion. "How do you know this?"

"He was trying to turn of the life support systems. He was trying to make humans breath our air." Jake's face was cold and straight. He was deep in thought.

"You mean the tawtute send this one to kill the pxantute?"

"Ya... Turns out his son was just his ticket to Pandora." Jake walked past Neytiri, she could see the trouble within him. Jake made his way to the barracks. He had to tell Sam about what had happened.

* * *

Please review!

Hope you enjoyed this!!!!!

More to come...


	7. Ticket to Paridise 2

**Hello, I threw this chapter together in about an hour so don't expect too much from it. I was tired and distracted.**

**Thanks for the reviews, does anyone have ideas for how the story should evolve? Give me PM if you've got ideas!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction. All characters, locations and related items are property of Twentieth Century Fox. I do however own Samuel Opel, Dr. Gregory Opel, Jesse Irsken, Jordan Reeme, Jason Stevens, Norman Wilson, and any other characters to follow.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Jake walked slowly towards the main entrance. His steps were heavy with the thought of how he was to tell Sam that he killed his father. How would he react?

Neytiri had stayed behind to clean up the scene. She knew how her mates mind was cluttered and left him to his grim task while she dealt with hers. Neytiri removed the arrow from Dr. Opels stomach and nearly vomited at the pool of blood that began to form when the gigantic hole was exposed. She was accustomed to skinning and bleeding animals but the idea that this was someones father made it all the worse. She then covered the body in leaves and foliage to hide it from any animals that made their way into the compound.

There was still another three hours untill sunrise, plenty of time for Max, Jake and Norm to deal with the attempted murderer.

After the seemingly endless walk to the entrance Jake nearly forgot to put on a Na'vi exo-pack when he entered the air-lock. As the oxygen began to flood in he gasped and reached for the nearest mask. He pulled the modified rubber straps around his head and pressed the pressurization button on the bottom of the mask. Jake's heart was racing and by the time he opened the second door to let himself in his mask was completely fogged.

Jake stood in the same spot for almost five minutes so he could calm his heart and breathing. He hadn't survived the wrath of the RDA to suffocate by forgetting something as simple as an exo-pack.

After a few wrong turns Jake found Sam's room. It was obviously the room of a teenage male as there were "DO NOT ENTER" signs carelessly placed on the door.

"The kids only been here twelve hours and he's already at home... " Jake's whispers trailed off as he heard music coming from behind the door.

Jake knocked lightly, he didn't think that Sam would be able to hear the tapping over his music but to Jake's surprise the door flung open.

Sam looked out with strained eyes, the only light in his room was from the computer display he had been staring at for the past 8 hours.

"Who's there?" Sam said with the lack of sleep clearly evident in his voice.

"It's Jake, mind if I join you?"

Sam quickly shook the sleep from his face and reached for the light switch. He stepped aside for Jake to make his way into the room.

This was a decent sized room with it's own bathroom. Sam had gotten to work putting up posters that he had brought from Earth, they were covered in creases, probably from being folded so many times to fit in his luggage. There were posters of supermodels posing with classic cars, Jake took instant notice of the one featuring a blond woman standing in front of a 2010 Ferrari 599.

"That car's over 150 years old and it still looks better than half the stuff on human roads." Jake turned to see Sam grinning after that comment.

"I always was a sucker for classic cars." Was all Jake could squeeze out, he was deep in thought about how he would initiate the dreaded discussion.

Jake's attention drifted from the posters to a bottle on Sam's desk. He walked over and picked up the glass bottle, reading the label with amazement.

"2100 Vintage Special, Dry Whisky."

"You've got sixty year old whisky here? How did you ever get it on board the ISV?" Jake was practically hysterical.

"Since the RDA isn't running the show on interplanetary travel they let us bring whatever we want."

Jake set the bottle back down on Sam's desk. He stared at it for a second. It had been almost fifteen years since Jake had whisky, his drink of choice. Memories of days he spent in bars with his friends came rushing into his mind.

Jake looked from the bottle to Sam "Get some cups, we need to talk."

It took Jake quite some time to explain what had happened to Sam, he didn't know how Sam would react, hence the alcohol to calm him down.

Sam sat on his bed digesting what he had been told. He suddenly got to his feet and looked at Jake.

"I knew the old bastard was up to something."

Jake was amazed at the emotions the young man was showing. There was no fear, no anger, no hatred. He was calm and collected.

Sam walked to the desk and poured himself another glass. Pacing silently he started to talk.

"You look confused." Jake had his face in the most twisted expression possible. "I hated that man, he wasn't my father. As soon as my mother died he just ignored me. He thought that her death was my fault." Jake was struggling to take in what the teenager was saying. "He was a cold hearted bastard who can burn in hell for all I care. The only redeeming thing he ever did was turn me into this!" Sam pointed to his body with his one free hand and immediately downed the remainder of his glass.

"I may have been the pricks ticket to Pandora but that makes no difference. I'm here and this is my new home." Sam was happy to be rid of the evil doctor. "I love this world, the people, the wildlife and the lack of people like him." Sam sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands, the slight rant had been emotionally exhausting.

Just then Neytiri entered the room, Sam lifted his face from his hands and immediately bowed his head in respect to the princess. She nodded back.

Neytiri knelt down to Jake's ear and whispered something to him in Na'vi. Jake whispered back and turned to Sam. Neytiri stood and walked towards Sam.

"Stand." She commanded.

Sam did as he was told with no hesitation. He stood straight as a board and kept his eyes on the wall in front of him.

Neytiri walked around him inspecting his body, grabbing his unusually long tail and examining his queue. She put her hand on his chest to feel his heart, Sam turned purple at the contact the Na'vi Tsahik made with his body. Jake sat there and smiled when he saw Sam blush, Neytiri could make any man blush. Finally Neytiri took a long needle made from bone and pricked Sam in the shoulder, she brought the drip of blood to her mouth and tasted it. Her eyes closed as if in deep thought, or communicating with Eywa.

After what seemed like an eternity Neytiri opened her eyes and looked Sam in his eyes. Sam felt a chill down his spine, the thoughts of what was on her mind tortured him.

Neytiri turned to Jake. "You are right Jake, this dreamwalker has the heart of Na'vi. We must take him to Kelutrel so sa'nok may examine him more."

"Sam, we leave at dawn. You want to become one of the people don't you?" Jake said with a smile.

Sam was almost in tears when he replied. "Thank you Jake, Neytiri. You have no idea how long I have wished for this."

The band of Na'vi left the room and headed to Max Patells room. There were still a few things that Jake needed to take car of.

* * *

ZOMG MORE TO COME!!!!!!

Please review and ideas for how the story develops would be a great help!!!!!!!


	8. The Truth Hurts

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long to update :( The new semester is quite a hard one! Anyways, my updates will be slow. Not as slow as this one I hope**

**Thanks for the reviews, does anyone have ideas for how the story should evolve? Give me PM if you've got ideas!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction. All characters, locations and related items are property of Twentieth Century Fox. I do however own Samuel Opel, Dr. Gregory Opel, Jesse Irsken, Jordan Reeme, Jason Stevens, Norman Wilson, and any other characters to follow.**

* * *

The group of three Na'vi made their way through the corridors of the maze that was known as Hells Gate. Jake took the lead with Neytiri and Sam in close succession. Sam had his laptop under one arm and a hand full of jump drives in the other. Neytiri looked that the items with curious eyes.

"What are the things which you carry Sam?"

Sam looked at the laptop and thought for a second about how to word his answer so the Na'vi princes could understand. "This is my laptop, it has all kinds of different information on it about my new body and about my father. These sticks," Sam held up one of the jump drives. "have even more information stored on them."

Neytiri was slightly confused at the concept of storing information on such small devices.

Sam sighed and tried to come up with a comparison. "Imagine that the laptop is Eywa and these sticks are Na'vi, Eywa has information and the Na'vi." Sam held up a jump drive again. "Are able to connect to Eywa and give her more information." Sam wore a rather smug grin on his face, he was proud of his comparison.

Neytiri snapped back, "Tawtute boxes are not like Eywa."

Sam was horrified that his brilliant comparison had been ignored. Then Neytiri started to smile and laughed at Sam's confusion.

"Sam, I am only making fun. Do not fear." Neytiri said with a light tone.

Sam started to laugh but restrained himself. It was still about an hour before sunrise and many of the scientists were still sleeping.

The group finally found Max's quarters. The scientists living spaces was somewhat like hotel rooms. Each had a large bed, lounge chair, desk and a mini fridge. They were quiet important to the RDA so it was made sure that they did not loose their minds in the marine quarters.

Jake knocked on Max's door. After about thirty seconds of silence a series of thuds and profanities made their way out of the room. Max opened the door rubbing the sleep from his eyes and nearly screamed like a little girl when he saw the three huge figures at his door. He quickly regained his composition and looked to the group.

"Morning guys... Why so early?" Max said between yawns.

"Dr. Opel is dead Max, and we need to talk. Now." Jake said without any emotion.

Max was now fully awake. He had no need for the cup of instant coffee he had sitting on his night table. Max immediately returned to the depths of his room and booted up his personal computer. Jake, Neytiri and Sam followed.

Max sat in his chair, a look on his face as if he were in deep thought. "Who or what killed him and why?"

Jake stepped into the light that Max's desk lamp gave off. "I did, the bastard was screwing with the life support system on this habitat module."

Max sat there with wide eyes. "Glad to have you here Jake in that case. I think we now know what the RDA has reduced itself to."

Just then Sam pipped up. "I've got data from his personal files. Information about why he was here... and what has happened to the RDA since the war."

Max was surprised to see Sam, his father was just killed and he was just talking as if nothing had happened. "We know the RDA has lost it's rights to interstellar mining. We do have internet here, slow as shit but still. What could have happened to the RDA that we don't already know about?"

Sam smirked, he then set his laptop on the cluttered desk and placed the hand full of jump drives in front of Max. "The RDA sent that prick here as a mole. They wanted him to kill the remaining humans at Hells Gate."

"What would they gain from that? They aren't aloud within a parsec of Pandora!" Max argued.

"His mission was to kill the remaining humans then send a report to Earth saying that the Na'vi have turned hostile and have started executing the remaining humans. The military would then get involved and wipe out the Na'vi." Sam wore a scowl on his dark face. "The clause of the interstellar bad on mining was that if there are forms of life with intelligence then the planet was not to be mined. But.."

Max joined in. "With the Na'vi eliminated by the military then Pandora would be as dead as Earth..." Max bent over and massaged his temples "How the hell do you know all this? Your like 16."

"Seventeen." Sam interjected.

"I don't care how old you are. How did you get ahold of this information?" Max was almost furious.

Jake and Neytiri stood at the sidelines watching the two banter back and forth for a good twenty minuets. Sam explained how his fathers documents were always strewn about the apartment and how he got copies of them. He told Max about his transformation and almost every other detail he could remember. Cryo was a bitch on the memory. Max was in disbelief.

"So you were turned into that," Max gestured towards Sam's body. "Just so your dad could come here and try to kill us."

"Then the RDA could claim a "justified" war against the Na'vi and claim Pandora for their own..." Jake finished.

Sam looked to Max, "That asshole was not my 'dad', he can rot out there for all I care."

For almost the entire time Neytiri stood listening to what she could understand. She had a grasp of what had been said but Sam's final comment made perfect sense to her. Without any warning Neytiri grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be Sam's laptop, and struck him over the head. Sam fell to the ground dazed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sam screamed as he tried to get his barrings from the floor.

Neytiri jumped onto Sam's prone body and held his wrists down in one hand while her knees rested on his stomach. She pulled out her hunting knife with her one free hand and held it to his neck. Sam was sure he was going to die.

"That man was your father! His death is to be given respect! You honor his life, you do not curse his name!" Neytiri yelled into Sam's ear.

Suddenly Sam stopped struggling. He went almost limp. Neytiri loosened her grip and sheathed her knife.

Whimpers could be heard from Sam, he sat beneath Neytiri, crying. Suddenly Sam reached out and wrapped his arms around Neytiri, enveloping her in a inescapable hug. Sam was now crying as hard as he could. Neytiri returned his embrace. She could tell why he was so sad.

Sam never realized how he actually felt about his father until Neytiri romped him over the head with his laptop. He hated the old bugger but... he was still his father. The man raised him and made him into what he is now. He wanted the man dead but he never knew how he would feel when he died.

"I fucking hated him.." Sam said between sobs. "But he made me who I am."

Neytiri helped Sam to his feet. "Gather your things Sam, you will come with us to be with Ometicaya. No child should be without parents."

Sam left the room slowly. Max followed soon after. He knew that Jake and Neytiri needed to their privacy, even if it was his room.

"Neytiri, you wish to bring him to kelutrel?"

"Yes Jake. There are mates who cannot bring children into the light of Eywa. They will embrace Sam as their own."

"Are you sure this is what he wants?"

"I sensed Eywa's need for this child. He wishes to learn. And we will teach." Naytiri was resolute in her decision.

"You make a wonderful Tsahik. I don't think I should question your motives."

"And you are a wonderful Olo'eyktan Jake... but you are still a skxawng." Neytiri tried hard to hide her laughter.

Jake brought Neytiri in for a gentle embrace, "I haven't heard that one for a while. Remember your talking to the great Toruk Makto."

Neytiri's laughter grew. "That is why I laugh so."

The two left Max's room and made their way to Sam's room to fetch him and prepare to deal with the late Dr. Opel.

This was going to be an interesting couple of days.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy??? Please review!!!! Anyone have ideas for names of Ometicaya? Tips on where I can go with the story once they reach Kelutrel?**


	9. Comming Home

**Hey guys. I hope you all like this chapter. It was a pain to write. I was tired and hungry and avoiding homework to bring this to you all. ENJOY!**

**Thanks for the reviews, does anyone have ideas for how the story should evolve? Give me PM if you've got ideas!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction. All characters, locations and related items are property of Twentieth Century Fox. I do however own Samuel Opel, Dr. Gregory Opel, Jesse Irsken, Jordan Reeme, Jason Stevens, Norman Wilson, and any other characters to follow.**

* * *

Jake and Neytiri walked slowly to Sam's room, they wanted to give him some time to let what they had said soak in... and to let Max keep pace with their huge stride. There were many halls and corridors in the Hells Gate facility, too many to bother remembering. Only a few halls were used now, most of the paths lead to places that only a marine would be familiar with. The group decided to stop off at the mess hall. Max was almost starving as he spent almost all of his free time dealing with the new scientists. After a quick snack, they were on their way. They walked in silence, except for the sound of Max's chewing and swallowing which annoyed Neytiri like nothing else. The dark, long, lifeless halls made Neytiri nervous. She was on edge and Jake kept his hand around her waist to let her know that there was no danger; this however, did not work.

A group of scientists were tasked with moving some of the remaining arms and ammunition to the armor bay. They hated that place; it was a large open expanse that housed the munitions and weapons. They made the unfortunate mistake of crossing paths with Neytiri. She saw the group of small humans carrying the powerful M60 machineguns, CARB shotguns, and ammunition and immediately thought the worst. She lunged at them with her hunting knife drawn. The scientists scattered, screaming for their lives, none were stupid enough to fire the weapons they were carrying. Neytiri hissed with her ears flat against her head at the fleeing mean and women. Jake and Max stood in the same spot without anything to say.

Jake walked up to Neytiri. "They don't know how to use those weapons Neytiri, their just moving them out of the way." He took her hand and coaxed her to continue on their way.

"I do not like this place. There is no life; Eywa is not in these walls. I want to leave." Neytiri was looking deeply into Jake's eyes so she could get her point made even more clearly.

"Then you gather the hunters and prepare Dr. Opel for the ceremony. Me and Max will get Sam."

Neytiri just nodded and quickly walked down the hall. Jake started to giggle. "Neytiri! The exit is behind us." Jake pointed in the opposite direction Neytiri was walking.

Neytiri grinned sheepishly and turned right around. She almost sprinted past Jake and Max.

Max watched as Neytiri almost smashed the exit door on her way out. "She really hates this place allot eh?"

Jake let out a long sigh. "Yea, I mean you would too... wouldn't you?"

"Are you kidding? I hated this place the moment I got here. I've been here ten years and always looked at the avatar drivers with envy. They could walk freely and experience this world for themselves." Max looked up and down the halls before motioning for Jake to lean down to eye level. "I've been collecting extra supplies while the RDA was in control of this place." Jake wondered what Max was talking about, "Jake, I've got my own Avatar. It'll be fully matured in a week or two. When it's ready, I want to pass through the eye of Eywa or whatever it is you did. I am finished with this place."

Jake took a moment to collect his thoughts. Max made his own Avatar? Jake had no idea that there were the proper supplies at Hells Gate to manufacture an artificial life form.

"Let's worry about that when the time comes Max. We've got tones of stuff to deal with right now. Your Avatar is the least of my concerns at the moment."

Max agreed, Jake had to deal with a corpse and introducing a young man into the Ometicaya. There was a lot on his plate.

Sam's room was just around the corner and they could hear it from where they were. The sounds of many items being packed into one small bag, the profanities that came about when something didn't fit. Jake led Max into the room and announced himself with a light knock on the bulkhead of the door.

Sam nearly screamed bloody murder when Jake knocked. He was so deep in thought and so consumed in his task that he hadn't noticed Jake and Max entering his room. Jake looked down at the duffle bag that was about to burst at the seems.

"You're not bringing all that Sam. Here, let me help you figure out what to bring."

Jake grabbed the entire bag and threw it in the corner. "We travel and live light. Na'vi don't need all the stuff kid."

Sam was about to argue but then he remembered the books about Na'vi culture that he had read. Na'vi had very few belongings and that counted their weapons. Only a few spare loincloths and jewelry were among the possessions of a Na'vi.

"So what can I take?"

Jake smiled and almost laughed at the memory of the same event that took place seven years prior. Jake was reluctant to part with his RDA issued Avatar gear in exchange for the loincloth. He knew Sam would feel the same.

"For starters you can take off your shirt, socks, and shoes. You won't need them."

Much to Jake's surprise Sam almost ripped off the clothing that he had mentioned. Sam simply looked at Jake and said, "When do I get my loincloth?"

Jake was astonished with the young man's enthusiasm. "When we get home kid, when we get home."

* * *

The ceremony for Dr. Opel was simple and short. Sam stood as if in a trance. He just wanted to go to his new home. Then the time came, Jake, Neytiri, and the other Na'vi hunters called their Ikran to their sides. Sam was astonished at the power and size of the beasts. They were like birds of prey… birds of prey on steroids.

Jake told Sam that he was to ride with him. But before Jake could let the entire sentence from his mouth, Sam was already on board the mount.

The ride to the new Kelutrel was short; it actually was not just one tree but three. They were the same species as the original Kelutrel but were hundreds of years younger. The three trees had grown in a triangular pattern and this worked out to an advantage. There was plenty of room in the three trees and the space between was used in the same manner as the space under the original Kelutrel. The arrangement of the trees also made the new Na'vi home a sort of stronghold. The area was easy to defend but also very open.

As the new olo'eyktan Jake had chosen the area mainly because it was much closer to Hells Gate than the previous Na'vi home. He did this because he was certain that the RDA would make a comeback. Almost all of the Ometicaya agreed on this matter and supported his decision.

The group landed in the center of the hometrees to a greeting of many Na'vi faces.

Sam was happy to be there at last. He was home.

* * *

**Any ideas for how the story should evolve? Give me PM if you've got ideas!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	10. Final Thoughts

**Hey guys, **

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. This chapter is very short and was very painful to write. It saddens me to say that this is the final chapter in the Project Samuel series. I have lost the motivation to write more chapters for this story. It seems that the only way this could go is the story of Sam's arival on Pandora and so forth. **

**If anyone is interested in continuing this story please send me a PM. I would be glad to let you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction. All characters, locations and related items are property of Twentieth Century Fox. I do however own Samuel Opel, Dr. Gregory Opel, Jesse Irsken, Jordan Reeme, Jason Stevens, Norman Wilson, and any other characters to follow.**

* * *

Sam was in awe of the Na'vi home. The original Hometree was destroyed but somehow their new home was even more amazing. It was made up of three smaller trees of the same species, all arranged in a triangular shape. The na'vi made the space in between and inside the trees their home. It was well defended as well.

The mother loom was salvaged and reconstructed. The central fire pit was in the middle of the area and was surrounded by many Na'vi. Jake took Sam to meet these people. As they walked towards the group many strange looks came Sam's way.

Jake saw the uneasiness in Sam's face. "Don't worry, when I first came they tried to kill me. You're fine." He reassured.

Sam nodded and continued with Jake. The group of four Na'vi all stood and greeted Jake in the highest respect. He then addressed the group in Na'vi.

"My friends, this is Sam." He gestured towards the strange young man. "He was turned into Na'vi by the sky people. Our Tsahik and myself have decided that he can live with us and become Ometicya. Do you agree?"

There was some low mumbling between what Sam thought were the Ometicya big wigs. Finnaly one spoke in broken English.

"Sky person can live here. But sky person must have family. He is young."

"That is why I called Peauli and his mate Ae'ska here." Jake turned to the mates sitting near by. "I am sorry that Eywa has not blessed you two with a child, but I ask if you would take care of this child as if he were your own."

Peauli had his eyes closed in deep concentration. His mate, Ae'ska was praying that he accepted Sam as thier foster child.

"We will care for the young man. He will be raised as a true Omaticaya."

Ae'ska was ecstatic with the thought of caring for a child. Peauli had other motives to his decision... He wanted to see if a skyperson could truly learn as Jake Sully had.

Ae'ska immediately took Sam by the wrist and lead him to their home. Sam followed willingly as she lead him through the different groups of Na'vi and proudly introduced him as her son, she could not have been prouder.

"Can you speak English?" Sam said to her when she brought him the their alcove.

Ae'ska stopped her frantic and joyous work and thought for a second. "I Speak small a..aa.. amount. Peauli speaks better."

Sam had thought that after so long most of the indigenous would be able to speak English very well. Then again, English was the language of the demons. They had no reason to speak it now, almost all of the people at Hells Gate were fluent in Na'vi. Most of them spoke only in Na'vi, abandoning as many things as possible that connected them with the RDA.

"The RDA... what a cluster-fuck that was." Sam was lying in his bedding looking outside, Ae'ska had gone out to the women working at the loom to fetch Sam some fresh garb. Sam thought about what had happened over the past few years. The RDA had been put on a leash so short that they couldn't look at Pandora without another internal investigation. Once the communique from Pandora reached Earth the UN placed heavy restrictions on the RDA, Parker Selfridge was jailed for violation of several UN bi-laws and the RDA lost all rights to interstellar mining. Sure the economy crashed once supplies of unobtainium were cut off, but by now the market would have stabilized.

Sam had read something one day about approaching the Na'vi with a peace treaty, specifically Jake Sully as he was seen as the Na'vi had no idea if they were actually going to do it, but it was a good idea.

Sam drifted to sleep in his new home, this was the first time he had dreamt in a long time.

The days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months, and soon Sam realized that he had spent an entire year on Pandora. He was 18 years old, he had learned most of the language, passed the hunter's trials and bonded with his Ikran. He had grown very close to Ae'ska and Peauli and they treated him as if he were their child from birth.

He was truely Omaticaya, he was truely home.

* * *

**I suck at ending things I know... Anyways, what did you guys think of my story? I was in a bit of a rush to end this final chapter as I was fresh out of ideas/motivation.  
If anyone wants to continue the story themselves please PM me, I would be happy if someone was that interested in my writing.  
**


End file.
